Snide
"When two combine together as one, you never know what must be done. But it's a quickie dink to see you here like this in a blink." - Snide END Scenter Snide is a Serperior with Team END. He is famous for the amazing fragrances that he can produce. He is a more-recent member of the team, but he is a great addition. He is also a very unusual Serperior for the fact that he has actual arms. He is the Root Character of Snide-The-Serperior on DeviantART. Background Info Snide is a friendly Serperior for the most part. When he was younger, he used to have a brother named Kenny, a Froakie. But after a certain event passed, Kenny died, and Snide was forever scared. From that day on, he became terrified at the site of blood. If he ever sees blood, he goes crazy for a brief moment. However, if he sees to much blood, he'll actually transform into a form called Demon Snide and will attack anyone relentlessly, regardless of what team they're on. Ever since he was born, he was doomed to serve as a vessel for Krystal the Darkrai. However, he was finally saved when his friend Tio gave him a Lunar Wing and saved him from his horrible fate. Although he did keep his Demon Snide form, he was forever broken from Krystal. Tio and Snide have been even greatest pals since then. Greatest Allies * Tio - One of Snide's best friends ever. These two character fight alongside each other. Together they can overcome almost any obstacle. * Piki - A Pikachu that leads Team Prozon. The two get along extremely well, as they were both influenced by legendary Pokemon at one point. Powers and Abilities Snide has most ablilites a normal Serperior has, including quick Grass-Type attacks and using his huge body to crush enemies. However, the thing that sets him apart from other Serperior is the leaf at the end of his tail, which is the source of mysterious fragrances that he constantly produces. These sweet fragrances can have numerous effects on a target who takes a whiff of them, including healing the target, transforming the target, or just smelling good in general. Weaknesses : Snide has only one main weakness: the leaf at the end of his tail, the same one that produces various scents. If the leaf is damaged or cut off, Snide loses vital nutrients from it and will surely die unless the leaf is repaired. Thankfully, he has never recieved even minor damage to the leaf. Weapons : One of Snide's most unique qualities besides his scent is his arms; no normal Serperior has arms. He can use his arms just the same as a human being could, although his right arm can form into the shape of a sword. Thus, he also a great swordfighter. The mere fact he actually has arms is a good surprise for first-time foes. Trivia * He has two other main forms besides Serperior: a Flareon (Pokemon) and a Psycat. Serperior is his favorite form, however. *He apparently has a Mega Stone that he has never used. Mega Snide would surely be a force to be reckoned with. Category:Root Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Team END Category:Fan Characters